One Crazy Family
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: A woman saved the Winchesters brothers, their other brother, and Singer from a terrible loss. The same woman brought two brothers home to rest up, the woman name is Amelia "Millie" Jamesia-Lily Potter. Why did she save them hunters of supernatural beings? Who are they to her? Who is she to them? M rated
1. Chapter 1

A black haired, oval faced, almond-shaped bright green-eyed woman was standing in front of an outside just outside Kansas. The woman started running toward the sounds of yelling and saw two cars, a dead man that's she knew as Robert "Bobby" Singer, a beaten up man near one of the cars, another man standing near a giant hole in the ground and a teenager on the other side. She reaches into her bag that she brought with her; she pulled out two vials and started running toward the giant hole and the two near it. She then threw each vial toward both the man and teenager, causing them to fall to their knees and whatever was in them to leave their bodies. Once the woman saw two blue lights coming from the man and the teenager, she began to chant something and when she finishes the two blue lights fell into the giant hole and the giant hole, itself closed up leaving rings in its places.

Castiel who was brought back to life saw the woman who he knew instantly and had watched over since she was born. He knew she saved Sam Winchester and his half-brother Adam Milligan from his brothers. It would make sense, given who the woman was to the Winchesters and who they were to her. Castiel walked over to Bobby Singer's dead body and resurrected him; next, he appeared to Dean Winchester and healed his wounds. He didn't even notice the woman leaving with Sam and Adam until Dean spoke up.

"They're gone, what is that woman? What did she do? Where did she take Sam and Adam?" Dean fires the questions

"Dean, she's not a threat to you or your brothers. She's a threat to anyone who harmed you three, but never you three. She's a natural born witch" Castiel said, shocking Bobby who walked over

"What you mean they're real? People who're born with magic" Bobby asks/said

"What those really exist? So they're not evil bitches?" Dean asks

"Yes Bobby they are real and Dean, wizards, and witches who are born with their magic are like any other humans some are good, some are neutral and others are bad. They aren't like the ones who make deals with demons. I also know where she had taken them." Castiel said as he grabbed Dean's arm and Bobby's arm

"What? Cass no-I can't leave my baby-"Dean started and they all vanished from the graveyard

Potter Manor; Britain, UK

The same woman was inside her manor walking downstairs, after putting the man and the teenager in guest rooms. The woman once was downstairs walk to the kitchen where she found her kids eating their meals. The woman smiles and was about to walk toward them when she felt a familiar presence.

"Hello Castiel, it's been a while," The woman said turning around toward the living to see Castiel, Dean Winchester, and Bobby Singer

"WHERE-"Dean was shouted until he stops seeing the woman glare

"Silence, my kids are eating and your brothers are sleeping. Oh and Dean, don't worry about your cars, friends of mine are dealing with them." The woman said

"How did you know-" Bobby started

"How I know what he was going to ask or what you were going to asks? Magic can do many things Bobby Singer included reading minds. I do hope Castiel told you two my kind wasn't like those muggles and squibs who make deals to demons for what they can't or wasn't born with." The woman said

"Yes I did" Castiel confirmed as he, Dean and Bobby sat down

"Oh for-I just clean those chairs, oh well please make yourselves' at home," the woman said and Bobby notices that she got a British accent

"Are you from the UK?" Bobby asks

"Yes I am and didn't Castiel tell you where you are?" the woman asks, coldly to Bobby

"What? We are still in the US aren't we?" Dean asks, confuses

"No Dean, you're in England," the woman said much to the shock of both Dean and Bobby

"WHAT" Dean and Bobby yelled at the same time, which annoyed the woman greatly

"Quiet, I'm going to make some tea; I will be back. Oh hello boys" the woman said as she walked toward the kitchen at the same time Sam and Adam came downstairs

Sam looked at the woman and tried to look distrustful at her, but with her kind smile and the way her eyes filled with love; it kind of hard to do. Meanwhile, Adam stared at her with confusing in his eyes as the woman look like his late father's mother, but that's can't be right as the woman looks to be in her early thirties. His father's mother would be a lot older and elderly. Sam and Adam went over to Dean who hugged Sam and then Adam. After Dean let go of Adam, all three of them sat on the couch and look at Castiel along with Bobby.

"Alright Cass, who is she? Why did she save us?" Dean asks Castiel who look over at the direction of the kitchen

"Dean I can't tell you her history or what happened to her, but I can tell you that she loves you, Sam and Adam, very much. She also dislikes me for a reason I won't tell you as it hers to tell." Castiel said to them

"Why does she love us?" Sam asks, Adam knew Sam was trying to figure out the answer to that question

"It's because she's our grandmother isn't she," Adam said to Castiel, causing Dean, Sam, and Bobby to look at him in disbelief

"Don't be an idjit-"Bobby was saying

"Yes," Castiel said, causing the three who look at Adam to look at Castiel in shock

"W-what?" Dean asks

"Yes, Amelia "Millie" Jamesia-Lily Potter was the wife of Henry John Winchester and mother to John Edward Winchester your father. She's you three's grandmother and Bobby." Castiel informed them

"Yes?" Bobby asks

"She's not happy with you for training her son, how to get himself killed," a voice said very darkly and it wasn't Castiel's

Bobby and the boys turned around to see Amelia and suddenly paled and fear for Bobby as the look Amelia was giving Bobby was a look of death.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean, Sam, Adam, and Castiel just watch as Amelia was scolding Bobby from the chair and couch that they were sitting on and they each have to admit that it was amusing as hell. Adam then saw the children the oldest was a twelve-year-old with turquoise blue hair and eyes that were changing colors. The next kid was a six-year-old jet black haired, bright brown-eyed boy with a smile that says prankster; next to him was a four-year-old with jet black haired, bright green-eyed boy who looks to be shy and holding a baby monitor. The baby monitor tells him there's a newborn upstairs, so Adam looks from that to next to the four-year-old was a two-year-old dark red-haired, bright green-eyed girl. The kids were standing just outside the kitchen and watching their mother who is also Adam, Sam and Dean's grandmother and Bobby.

When Amelia stops scolding Bobby, she glared at him one last time and turned around to face her children. She smiled at them like any mother would do to her children.

"Teddy, can you take James, Albus, and Lily upstairs please to the game room. Can you check on both Minerva and Phoenix for me? Thank you" Amelia said as Teddy nodded and lead the others toward the stairs. Amelia waited until the kids were all the way up the stairs, before turning toward her grandsons and Castiel.

"I'm sure you all have questions, but first let me get you something to eat and drink," Amelia said as she went to the kitchen

When she came back; she notices Castiel was gone as she put the plates and drinks on the table.

"Thank you," Sam and Adam both said as Dean and Bobby only nodded

Amelia sat down in the chair; Castiel was sitting in before he left and just stared at them, which Sam notices. When Amelia catches Sam's eye, she blushes at being caught

"Sorry, it's just weird having you three here in my home my grandchildren from my baby boy with Henry. Of course, I have been asking a friend to keep me informed of you three, especially you two Sam, Dean." Amelia said smiling

"Thanks, it weird too," Adam said, trying to smile at her

"What about Bobby?" Dean asks as Bobby glared at him

"I can care less about him," Amelia said like it was an everyday saying, causing Sam and Adam to choke on their tea

"Harsh" Dean said as he eyed Bobby who only looks away

"So those kids-"Adam was saying and then stops himself from asking what he wanted to ask as if it would offend her

"Are my children, well four of them are with my late husband who was only one of the few who I told about Henry and John. He helped me heal and he gave me four beautiful children. They're also your uncles and aunts as you're my grandchildren, I know it weird and crazy. That's my life full of crazy" Amelia said as she laughs

"The twelve-year-old?" Adams asks

"My godson Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin, his parents were killed in a war that's all I'm going to say right now. Well about the said war, now you all want to know how I'm your grandmother." Amelia said

"That's would be helpful" Dean muttered, but Amelia heard him and raised an eyebrow, causing Dean to recoil

"Wow that's like the times Dad did the same thing," Sam said and Amelia smiled at that as it seems her son did inherit something from her

"In 1998, it was something after my birthday July 30th; I went to sleep and somehow I found myself in the past. While I was trying to find exactly when and where I was, I later bumped into my grandfather Fleamont Henry Potter and my grandmother Euphemia Gianna Potter née Mikaelson. There I learned that I was in the year 1943, which is 17 years before my own parents were born. I heard that they had my father, your great-grandfather very late in life. But I guess for wizards and witches late means very late in their life." Amelia said

"What do you mean?" Bobby asks, but Amelia kept quiet like she didn't even hear him; which was amusing to the three brothers

"What do you mean?" Sam repeated for Bobby and Amelia smiled at Sam

"In my world, wizards and witches have a longer lifespan than normal people who don't have magic. Purebloods; which mean Wizards and witches who don't have muggle blood normal humans, which I doubt very much. Purebloods have longer lifespans than Half-bloods and Muggle-borns. Half-bloods are like I am; we don't have such as long as lifespan as Purebloods do, but much longer than Muggle-borns. Also, Half-bloods are children of a Pureblood and Muggle-born or a muggle. Muggle-borns are-"Amelia was interrupted

"Children that are born form muggles, which are your name for normal humans. Muggle-borns are from families that have magic long ago, but the magic died out until it resurfaces in future generations" Sam said catching on, making Amelia beam in joy

"Yes, very good Sam," Amelia said as Adam leaned forward

"So how old were your grandparents, when your father was born?" Adam asks and Dean was curious too as well as Bobby

"I'm not going to answer that, but I will say that the oldest wizard who ever lived up to age 755," Amelia said, much to the shock of the brothers and Bobby

"Well if those answer your questions, I will continue with my story. Now I told them who I was and what time I was from. At first, they didn't understand, but soon they after doing a potion on me that show family members and more. They began to feel joy as I was told they were having problems having a child, before finally having my father. They took me in after that as they tried to help me to try to find a way back to my time, which they were glad to do as I was their future granddaughter.

Soon we hit a wall, which lead me to the US and to be more specific toward your grandfather and his parents. I met 19 years old Henry William Winchester, just a year older than me. I found out that there in secret order called the Men of Letters. Henry' father says Men of Letters are "preceptors, observers, beholders, chroniclers" of mysteries not easily explainable or known to men. They had knowledge of mysteries of the supernatural and many arcane arts like alchemy.

Henry's mother who knew what Men of Letters are and act like, she says that Men of Letters considered hunters to be a lower class to them. Thus, their order only shares its secrets to the most elite hunters they deem to be worthy. Anyway as we got to know each other, I never told them about who I really am and that I was a witch. Henry found out by accident but never told his parents as he had put it " _Millie you are the kindest hearted woman I ever met I doubt there's a mean bone in your body_ ". That's earned him a punch from me and thanks for believing the good in me, but when I realized he had just given me a nickname and the same nickname that's my friends called me I blush.

Henry and I grew close and over time we fell in love, so much so that I stopped looking for a way home, we later got married. In 1954, we had a baby boy named John Remus Winchester your father. We had a nice life and one filled with love, I thought nothing could go wrong; until it did. It was stupid of me to think that after all, I been through, I could be happy. In 1958, Henry disappeared and then an angel appeared saying that he been looking for me and that I needed to be in my own time.

John was four at that time and I was scared for him, knowing that I can't outrun an angel; I called a friend. Her name was Cecile, she helped me keep the angel away for the time being; but when I walked to the store to buy milk for John. The angel found me and took me back to 1998 like it never even happened. I knew it did and when I found a week later that I was pregnant I knew it was Henry's child and John's younger sibling. In 1999, I gave birth to a beautiful girl named Rose Amelia Winchester.

I was so into my grief over losing both Henry and John, Teddy's grandmother Andromeda Tonks had to take care of both Rose and me. She later got me to tell what had happened to me and I told her, after which she hugged me and helped me move on and take care of my daughter. I met my late husband soon after." Amelia finishes

"What-what was the angel name?" Dean asks afraid of the answer, but inside he knew who it was

"Castiel" Amelia answered, with a hint of anger in her voice

Dean just stayed quiet; Sam, Adam, and Bobby did the same as Dean. To think that the reason why their father/John didn't have his mother was that of Castiel the same angel that helped them and brought Dean back from Hell. Did the same thing happen to their grandfather, John's father Henry Winchester?

"Where's Rose?" Adam asks as she wasn't with the other kids

"She's at a friend's" Amelia answered her third and youngest grandchild

Amelia got up to lift the teapot and poured more tea into all of their teacups. She then put the teapot back on the table.

"Oh and Dean," Amelia said as she sat back down in the chair

"Y-yes" Dean answered as he was afraid that she started scolding for some reason

"I'm very disappointed in you just like I am in John, but he's gone and never coming back as I doubt Castiel will do the same for John as he did for you. But I'm glad Adam exists." Amelia told him

"Why?" Dean said, not wanting an answer as he just can't handle any more bombshells today

"Because my dearest sweet grandchild, you are the father to my great-grandchildren and their mothers are some of my former classmates included one that was my best friend Hermione Jean Granger," Amelia said calmly, drinking her tea as Sam catches Dean's before it fell

Dean fainted, while Sam and Adam try to hold in their laughter as no matter how weird it is to have their grandmother to be a year younger than Dean; it was laughable to see Dean be called out by their grandmother. To top off on that, some of Dean's baby mamas are their grandmother's former classmates and best friend. Bobby on the other just smirks and thought that the Winchester family is one crazy family, but then again what else is new. Out of the corner of Bobby's eye, he saw an eleven-year-old girl standing there with a smirk on her face and laughter in her eyes.

 **Please Review and tell me what you think about it**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Amelia Winchester had just arrived home after leaving her friend's house. She turned toward the living room, where she sees her mother, three adults, and an old man. She assumes the three youthful ones are her adult nephews by a brother she never met and may never will. She sees as her mother told Dean about the children he has with four women here in the UK and then Dean's fainted. Her mother allows Sam and Adam to lay Dean on the couch and then her mother put a blanket on Dean before she notices her.

"Rose, welcome home this is Samuel William Winchester and this Adam Christopher Milligan, your nephews along with this one who just fainted Dean John Winchester. Oh and that over there is Robert Steven Singer-"Amelia was interrupted

"Bobby Singer, the man who trained the brother who I never met too gets himself killed. The brother of mine that my mother named after one of my grandfathers James's smartest friends hoping that he will be half as smart as Remus Lupin. Too bad it was a lost cause. Nice to meet you" Rose said with a calm voice, but everyone included Bobby knew that Rose promising pain to Bobby

"Well I have a shopping to do in Diagon Alley to do, so can you two watches after my kids and Singer over there," Amelia said/asks Sam and Adam, Bobby just kept his mouth shut as it's clear to him that Amelia doesn't like him at all and one glance into Rose's eyes he can tell the little girl doesn't enter

"Yeah" Sam simply said to Amelia

"Great, well I will be going Amelia behave for your nephews. DIAGON ALLEY" Rose said, grabbing a list as she walked toward the fireplaces grab a hand full of powder and then yelled throwing the powder down

"What was that?" Adam asked amazed by the green flames

"That my grown youngest nephew was Floo Powder, which is a glittery powder used by witches and wizards to travel by the Floo Network, which connects the fireplaces of nearly every wizarding household and building. Oh, by the way, I knew who you all were, even before my mom told me." Rose said as she went a chair and turned on the TV

"What's wrong with this TV? It looks different than the TVs that we have" Sam asks/said as he looks at the TV, which looks like it was made with magic

"Most technologies don't work with magic, my mom found a way to embed a TV with magic. It's had every channel like normal ones have, but more than normal ones. She did the same with other things too like laptops and more." Rose explained to him

Rose look at Sam, only to see him in awe and shock over what he's seeing; but she guesses it's only natural as he never knew about their kind or that his grandmother/Rose's mother was actually alive and a witch. She looks over at the old man who was staring at a house-elf that's appeared in front of him.

"That's Daisy she won't hurt you, Singer. Daisy can I have a soda please" Rose said to Bobby and then to Daisy

"Of course, young mistress," Daisy said and then pops off, Sam and Adam's eyes went wide

"What was that Rose?" Adam asks the little girl who was also his aunt

"A house-elf, which is a magical creature which is immensely devoted and loyal to the one designated as their master. Most like being with a master, but there was one to liked being free his name was Dobby. Thank you Daisy" Rose explained and then said as Daisy handed her a Pepsi

"So how did you know of us? I mean before your mother told you" Adam asks Rose as she drank her soda

"A potion, a heritage potion; Daisy please me my cauldron and my ingredients box," Rose said as Daisy nodded and was gone, they then began to wait

"So do you have friends? Where do you go to school?" Sam asks, trying to fill the silences

"If you mean for muggle education I was homeschooled by my mother, but if you also mean Magical I'm going to be able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at September 1st like all eleven-year-olds. Yeah, I also have friends one of which is your daughter, Singer." Rose said to the boys and Bobby

"What?" Bobby asked in shock and in disbelief

"Yeah you have unknown children out there, but don't worry I know like my friend, they want nothing to do with you. Oh thank you Daisy, Lulu" Rose said to them and then toward the house-elves

"Ok, my mom had made some adjustments to this potion, so it will so everyone blood statues and all that." Rose said as she put ingredients" Now all we need is one of your blood, so let's do Dean" Rose said as she pokes Dean's finger with a knife and then let the blood from the knife drops into the cauldron, she begins to swirl

When the Potion was done, words began to write in the air and on paper that Rose has.

 **Name: Dean John Winchester**

 **DOB: January 24, 1979**

 **Blood status: Muggle**

 **Father: John Remus Winchester (Squib, Deceased)**

 **Mother: Mary Sandra Winchester née Campbell (Muggle, Deceased)**

 **Brother: Samuel William Winchester (Wiccan), Adam Christopher Milligan (Muggle-born/Wiccan)**

 **Children: Benjamin Isaac Braeden (Muggle), Phoenix Rosemary Winchester (Muggle-born/Wiccan), Alexander Dean Bones-Winchester (Half-Blood/Wiccan), James Dean Greengrass-Winchester (Half-Blood/Wiccan), Genesis Katerina Scamander-Winchester (Half-Blood/Wiccan)**

 **Uncle: James Sirius Potter (Half-Blood/Wiccan), Albus Severus Potter (Half-blood/Wiccan)**

 **Aunt: Rose Amelia Winchester (Half-blood/Wiccan), Lily Luna Potter (Half-Blood/Wiccan), Minerva Priscilla Potter (Half-blood/Wiccan)**

 **Grandfather: Henry William Winchester (Paternal, Muggle, unknown), Samuel Grayson Campbell (Maternal, Muggle, Deceased)**

 **Grandmother: Amelia "Millie" Jamesia-Lily Potter- Winchester (Parental, Half-blood/Wiccan), Deanna Cynthia Campbell née Brandon (Maternal, Muggle, Deceased)**

"Hmm its look likes Dean been busy" Rose's commenting on the children part while looking down on parchments as the words kept writing, which no one notices expect Adam

"Ben Braedon? Dean said Lisa the mother of Ben told him he wasn't his, she lied? What's a Wiccan?" Sam asks

"Yes and no, you need to ask my mother about that. A Wiccan is another type of witch that was born with their magic and they also have active powers that witches and wizards from this world don't expect for us Potters" Rose said as the potion finishes it job

"And Dean and Ben. I notice that some have two last names, expect Phoenix why is that? I'm guessing Phoenix and the others mothers were Amelia's classmates" Adam said/asked/stated

"Phoenix's mother is Hermione Jean Granger-Krum formerly Weasley when Phoenix was born before she was married to her first husband; she said she couldn't afford to raise Phoenix. Mom agreed to take her in, even though she knew that Hermione was making excuses. Hermione went on to marry Ronald Weasley with whom she had two children Rose Hermione Granger-Weasley in 2006 and Hugo Ronald Granger-Weasley in 2008. But even before Hugo was born everyone knew that Ron Weasley and Hermione been having problems, they divorce last year and Hermione married Viktor Krum.

"Also no, Hermione didn't even name Phoenix; mom did as she says if her mother didn't want her, she couldn't have the right to name her," Rose explained and after they heard a thump, which causes them to turn around to see Dean on the floor

"Idjit woke up and fainted again," Bobby said at the same time Rose said "Men"

"Rose, can you tell us what is on that piece of paper that's the potion didn't write in the air?" Adam asks, causing Rose to look at him

"The rest of it is our great-grandparents, their parents, and so-on as I was curious about out Wiccan side of the family," Rose explained

"Can you tell us as Sam here gets Dean back on the couch?" Adam asked/said

"Fine your late great-grandmother/ my grandmother Lily Jasmine Potter née Evans were the daughter of Jasmine Evans and Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, making her the granddaughter/niece of the charmed ones as well as a former Whitelighter. A Whitelighter is a guardian angel who protects and guides good witches and future Whitelighters to protect and nurture them for their intended destiny. A person can become a Whitelighter when he or she is destined to be one and fulfills their destiny in life, thus given the choice to be reborn as Whitelighters or move on to the afterlife upon their death. Which is crazy enough, but what even crazier is that one of the Charmed Ones Phoebe is married to a Cupid named Coop and Coop is also our ancestor on Jasmine Evan's side of the family. Coop once met a Freya Eilif Beauchamp and had a child with her, that child went on having a family with a wizard.

That family eventually led to Jasmine Beauchamp who married Gladiolus Evans and had a daughter with him Petunia Violet Evans. Jasmine then had affair a year later with a time-traveler named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and had Lily Jasmine Evans. Now, do you want to know what else is crazy?" Rose explained/asks the shocked men

"What?" Sam asked a little afraid of what's crazier than all told what Rose just told them included a time-traveler great-great-grandfather

"In the present, my great grandfather/your great-great-grandfather Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is 7 years old, just a year older than James. Wyatt is also a Whitelighter-Wiccan, he also has a younger brother by one year named Christopher Perry Halliwell and a younger sister who was born in 2007 named Melinda Prudence Halliwell who's 3 right now. Both of them are Whitelighter-Wiccan as well, meanwhile, Coop our ancestor has two daughters right now Prudence Johnna Halliwell who's 3 and Parker Gianna Halliwell who will be 1 in this year. While also in America, there's a Beauchamp family with a Freya Beauchamp in it. My mom asks a friend to find a picture of both her ancestor and this Freya Beauchamp." Rose explained and then walked over to a box and took out to photos, which she handed to Sam and Adam

"They look like the same person don't they?" Rose asks them and both of them nodded as they did look the same

"My mom thought the same and so ask the same friend to do researches on this family and it turns out that, they are also a family of witches and cursed as well. The two daughters Ingrid and Freya Beauchamp were cursed to forever be reborn through her mother and never live past the age of 30. So that's ancestor is the past life of present-day Freya, so yes the Beauchamp family is our family as well." Rose explained how crazy their family really is

"Wow and I thought my life is crazy" Bobby muttered, but back up as Rose and the other two look at him

"What?" Bobby ask like he had no clue what he did

"Wait if Wyatt Halliwell is a half Whitelighter and if we have a Cupid ancestor, why don't we have powers like them?" Adam asks

"I think we do, but the heritage potion wouldn't show that for some reason just like I also think my siblings are more than half-bloods and Wiccans. Did my mom say their father is dead?" Rose asks

"Yes she did and I have powers then why haven't I used them before?" Sam said/asked

"That I can't answer for you, but for my step-father, I don't think he's dead," Rose said

"What-"Adam was saying until he was interrupted

"ROSE IF YOU HERE THEN GET UP HERE IT'S PHOENIX" Teddy yelled, causing Rose to stand up

"I need to get to Phoenix; can you watch your brother?" Rose said/asked and left toward the stairs without waiting for an answer, Sam and Adam look at each other

"Bobby watches Dean I'm going up there," Sam said as he too went toward the stairs with Adam following him

"Idjits" Bobby simply said, before grabbing the remote and watching TV

Bobby also stopped to look at Dean and wondered how crazier their lives are going to become. One thing for sure there no way in hell that he was going to piss Amelia Potter-Winchester off

 **AN: I change 1-2, also John's middle name**


End file.
